dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Pit
Goku vs Pit is Peep4Life's ninety-first DBX! Goku vs Pit.png|Goku vs Pit Goku vs Pit 1.png|Goku vs Pit ver 2 Goku vs Pit 2.png|Goku vs Pit ver 3 Description Season 7 Episode 1! Dragonball Z vs Kid Icarus! Main protagonists who have battled alongside and against gods fight for superiority in Season 7's premiere. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight A dark winged angel attempted to fly away from the scene of a hard fought battle, little did he know- another Saiyan wasn't keen on letting him leave. Goku landed before Dark Pit and prepared an attack. Thankfully for Pittoo, his template arrived just in time. "Stay back!" he warned, repelling the attack with an orbitar. "Pittoo, are you alright?" "I'm fine. Want me to lend a hand?" Dark Pit responded. "Sounds good!" Pit declared, until a light enveloped Dark Pit. "I guess Viridi has a different mind. Alright, villain, PREPARE YOURSELF!" he warned Goku, breaking his bow into blades. "Villain? Your friend attacked and killed a teammate of mine. He's ''the villain!" "I'm sure he had a good reason." Pit assured himself. "It's on!" '''Here we go! ' Immediately, Pit was on the defensive as he blocked several energy waves from Goku. The angel kept blocking for a few seconds before forcing a quick dodge to rush Goku. The Saiyan blocked the attack with his bare hands and threw Pit away. The angel recomposed himself and changed up his weaponry. He swapped out his bow for Wolf Claws and lunged at Goku again. They engaged in a fistfight which Goku gained the upper hand in by kneeing Pit in the chest before elbowing him several feet away. Pit took a few seconds to recompose himself. "Man, for a martial artist, this guy is pretty impressive." he thought, before attempting a new strategy. Rather than run straight in at Goku, Pit threw a grenade from afar, which grabbed the Saiyan's attention. Goku flew away from the attack but straight into Pit's claws. After hitting a combo of three attacks, Pit kicked Goku away. He then swarmed him the Saiyan with projectile blasts. Goku countered with Ki Blasts, bursting through Pit's offence and coming face to face with the angel. He grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and flew to a nearby rooftop, kicking him into the skyscraper of it and preparing to launch a Kamehameha. "Kamehame..." "WAIT!" Pit exclaimed. "What's this?" Goku asked, keeping his attack ready in case Pit was bullshitting him. "How do we know that there aren't people stuck inside?" Pit reasoned. The two heroes realised the risk of innocent lives was too great and moved away from the building before reengaging. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku cried, blasting a large concentration of energy at the angel. Pit barely dodged, letting out a yelp at the realisation of the power of the move. "Man, Pittoo owes me so much of I get out of this." Pit then stopped feeling sorry for himself and armed himself with an Upperdash Arm. He charged at Goku, who levitated before him and cried out his next move: "Solar FLARE!" A blinding light flashed into Pit's eyes and caught the angel off guard. With him distracted, Goku lashed out with an almighty Dragon's Fist! Thankfully for Pit, he managed to flee the attack when he heard it coming. But he walked straight into Goku, who unloaded with elbows and kicks. After taking the beatdown, Pit rolled to a side and fired with his Upperdash Arm's projectiles. Goku took some of the attacks but advanced on Pit with Tornado! As Goku closed in, Pit reequipped his bow and fired a charged shot in Goku's face, breaking his focus. Pit then advanced, spinning his blade and cutting at Goku's flesh. Pit then kicked Goku in the head before throwing him into a nearby wall. "Alright, villain. Surrender in the name of Lady Palutena!" Rather than surrender, Goku let out a scream. His body glowed as he completed his transformation into Super Saiyan God Goku. Pit's jaw dropped. "Did you just customise your character mid battle?!" Pit asked, hyped up. "That. Is. AWESOME!" he then realised he was still in a battle with this guy. "Uhh, anyway." Pit then lunged at Goku, who grabbed him by the wings and threw him into the floor. He then unloaded with a brutal combo of kicks and punches before elbowing Pit a long distance away. Pit slowly stood up. "In the name of the Goddess of Light... I..." Pit then noticed a fully charged Kamehameha coming his way. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGH!" Pit wailed as he was engulfed in the energy blast. He was launched through the air and crashed into a shop that was relatively far away. Goku flew overhead to where the shops were and noticed Pit was still moving. "But, how?" he protested. What Goku hadn't seen was Pit going into Crisis Mode and managing to grab some of the food from the shelves to heal. "That's right. I'm back in the game!" Pit declared, firing at Goku again. Goku took the attacks well because of his Super Saiyan God form but was not expecting a Smart Bomb to engulf him. Goku flew back a bit and then saw a little box drop before Pit's feet. "BINGO!" Pit cried, kicking it open. "Three Sacred Treasures. EQUIPPED!" "Surely that's cheating. Where's your honour? Can't you fight me one on one?" "ExCUSE me. But how is this ''different to ''that? No one complains when Sonic, Shadow and Silver are given the Chaos Emeralds. Mario and Luigi are allowed their Mushrooms and that copycat from Hyrule is allowed the Triforce!" Pit finished his rant with a heavy sigh. "Now are you going to keep complaing or are we going to battle?" Goku smiled at Pit's determination. Too bad they got off on the wrong foot; Pit could have been a great Z Fighter. The two traded blades for punches and kicks. Pit was able to fly because of the Pegasus Wings and chased Goku over the top of a forest, bombing him with Arrows of Light. Goku tumbled towards the trees and prepared a Destructo Disk. He threw the attack as fast and as hard as he could, but Pit was well ahead of it. He raised a shield and countered the move. Or so he thought. The shield split in two and nearly took Pit's arm with it. While Pit concentrated on the damage dealt, Goku used a backbreaker and threw Pit into the trees before charging up another Kamehameha. He fired the blast at Pit who raised an Orbitar in defence, blasting the energy back at Goku. The attack blasted Goku hard into a tree but the force of the attack also launched Pit into a tree and damaged the remainder of the treasures. The two clashed again and Goku succeeded with a Kamehameha and Pit caught Goku with an almighty blade attack. The Three Sacred Treasures collapsed from around Pit. "WHAT? NO!" he complained, until he noticed Goku clutching hos body in pain. But Goku's body began to change and rather than remain Super Saiyan God, he became Super Saiyan Blue. Pit watched on in envy as Goku's power soared and he beckoned for Pit to reengage the battle. Pit looked to the sky, where he saw a large machine headed his way. "WOOHOO!" Pit cried joyously as he leaped inside the Great Sacred Treasure. "Engaging Mech Armour Mode!" he announced, as the treasure obeyed his command. He then blasted Goku with projectiles as the Saiyan fired repeated energy blasts at him. The two engaged fiercely over the forest until Goku fired a devastating Kamehameha into the Great Sacred Treasure, sending it into the sky. Pit flew towards the atmosphere and turned back towards Goku, charging up an attack. "Alright. Time to end this." Goku declared, preparing a Spirit Bomb. He grew the attack until it was big enough and fired at Pit. Pit tried to pull up but was too late, and he took the brunt of the Spirit Bomb. Which did absolutely nothing. Goku had a look of protest on his face. "But how? That means he is ''pure of heart!" Goku avoided Pit's next attack but was still confused by what had transpired. He then tried another attack: the Continuous Kamehameha. He flooded Pit with a seemingly never ending stream of energy, repelling Pit at first until Pit fired several blasts of energy at Goku, breaking the flow of the attack. Now defenceless, Goku took an uppercut from Pit's knew toy and was battered into the ground, creating a large crater. When Pit went to execute him, Goku leaped away and fired homing energy into Pit's back. But Pit was nearly unfazed. He then punched Goku through several trees in the forest before adapting his weapon to extend a large blade, which he used to cut through Goku's chest. The Saiyan's body fell in two parts and Pit saw them off with a large blast of energy, disintegrating the body. '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights